User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/I Like Caillou
Hi, I am Will, Caillou's big fan, advocate, and best friend... except for Leo! And I am creating a blog showing my liking and love for Caillou, and coming to his defense. I love Caillou and for several reasons, including just because I do. He's not just a cute little boy but he's also very nice and smart, not to mention better than I was as a 4 -year-old, in fact if you knew me when I was 4 you'd probably like Caillou better. I mean I was likeable but I was very difficult to deal with, I went through several baby-sitters for goodness sake! But this isn't about me, this is about a little bald cartoon star, or at least I say he's a star! That and my opinion toward him. Although many people hate the heck out of Caillou, I for one love him. I like his character and very being, the show he appears in, and the characters, his friends and family! I'm 33 years old but I like this and other kid shows (like Arthur, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosuars, Maya and Miguel, Bubble Guppies, etc.) Although I do respect other people's opinions, at least I try to, it's not easy, it's just a shame so many people don't like Caillou. And I suspect it's because of the temper tantrum he threw in the episode "Caillou Joins the Circus." As of yet I have not seen "Caillou Joins the Circus," at least not to my memory, I may have but I have no recollection of it but I have seen some screenshots and a gif from that episode and read about it, and recently read the plot to that episode on this wikia. After what I've seen and read, I don't deny Caillou acted up like that, I believe you on his temper tantrum, otherwise why would so many people hate him, including deeply, and say nothing but bad things about him? And hate him so much they make mean pictures, memes and videos of him, including GoAnimate videos, which I don't even watch and am not going to! And if I'm not mistaken, this Caillou hate has spread like fire, probably because of how people depict him and discredit him. I was once told "No thanks to GoAnimate, Caillou has earned the title of the most hated fictional character." Well, I can kind of understand that. I've heard negative things about the vegetable "brussel sprouts," and although I like vegetables I became judgmental of brussel sprouts. Although I'm afraid to, now I need to try them so that I know for sure if I like them or not. Although I respect the person's opinion, and he respects mine thank goodness as do some other people who don't like or do hate Caillou, I do hope he gives Caillou a chance some day and see him for what he really is. Well not just him but lots more people. Admittedly, I don't approve of his temper tantrum and will not condone it, although I cannot say I've never thrown my temper tantrums before, and I didn't get away with a lot of them. And don't we all get frustrated when we don't get what we want? It is true we do need to watch our attitudes and control our emotions. But do we have to hate Caillou just becaue of that? Yeah maybe he set a bad example for children in the episode "Caillou Joins the Circus," not saying it wasn't a bad example, and I've heard stories of real kids acting up because of him, I don't agree with what was shown on Daniel Tiger, in the episode where the characters and audience are encouraged to stump around when they're feeling angry, doesn't that set a bad example too? If I did that I would have gotten in deep trouble for it, my parents wouldn't have let me get away with that and neither would some other adults who dealt with me! Something else Caillou did wrong that also may have caused him to be infamous was the fact that he wasn't nice to his sister, Rosie in "Big Brother Caillou." I don't remember that episode either but I do remember an episode where Caillou was playing with Leo and said no to Rosie and made her cry, and then at the kitchen table when enjoying milk and cookies, Caillou's father sternly talked to him about it. And later in that episode Caillou was beaten by his sister in a competition! I'll need to see that episode again. What else did Caillou do to get hated so much (and please don't you tell me lies about him and tell me he did things he didn't actually do!) I know Caillou has gotten into some arguments in a few episodes and angrily saying "I don't want to...." And he's been a bit disobedient in some episodes, like the one where his parents throw a grown-up party. Caillou kept getting out of bed in that episode when he should have been asleep. But there are redeeming qualities to Caillou. This bald kid who's four isn't an all bad kid, in fact he has behaved himself in many episodes. He's not perfect but he is very friendly and he's very helpful too. I was once reminded that he even called out two of his friends for being bullies to him and the other preschoolers (I recommend you see that episode, it's the episode "Cailloodles.") That's one of the most adult ways Caillou acts and that's worth seeing for a boy who throws temper tantrums, or known for that and being a "brat." Other than the temper tantrums and stuff, I don't get the deep hatred of him and him being discredited. And thankfully I'm not quick to believe Caillou is a brat nor am I pursuaded to hate him like many do. Again, I respect people's opinions about him but I think he should be given another chance. Maybe not watch "Caillou Joins the Circus" anymore but try to watch other episodes, especially Season 5. Caillou is not a bad kid, at least not in every episode. As I said, he's friendly and he's very helpful, and let me add that he's nice. I heard his voice sounds squeeky and annoying but he sounds pretty good to me! And thankfully I'm not the only one who likes Caillou, I've found two websites where positive things are said about him and I congratulate those who have said so. #Chicago Now: 5 Reasons I Don't Hate Caillou http://www.chicagonow.com/go-2-mommy/2013/10/5-reasons-i-dont-hate-caillou/ And I left a comment on it and I think you can find it! #Shakespear's Mom http://shakespearesmom.com/8-reasons-okay-caillou/ I found this one more recently, like two or three days ago if you will. At the end it says "So let's give him a break, he's only four after all." I also agree with that and this deserves congratulations. I think the person who made this hated Caillou, or at least didn't like him at first, I don't know for sure, and then changed her mind about Caillou. That said, hopefully many more of you will! No matter how much hate Caillou gets, I will always love him and I will not be pursuade otherwise. No one and nothing is going to separate me from my love for Caillou and no amount of hatedom is going to make me hate him too. I will not even be bullied into hating Caillou. In fact I think the hatred toward Caillou has only made my love for Caillou stronger! I'm probably the only person who feels that way about him (other people's hatred making one's love for him stronger.) That and the hatred is probably what inspired me to start making fanart of him, that and the mean pictures of him, which I intend to show later on and in a different blog. And I am glad to find other fans of Caillou too! I know you guys hate Caillou, and again I will try to respect that, but I wish more of you would like him and see him for what he is instead of just dismissing him as a bratty kid who throws temper tantrums, and see the good things he's done, and he's done many! True he isn't always on his best behavior, but is he really that negative? I know not all of you will change your mind about him, but I hope more of you do. Please give Caillou another chance, or give him a chance if you don't really know him, and you'll see what a good boy he can be. And don't immediately give up on him after one episode or two or a few. And don't just go by the GoAnimate videos, which I believe are fan-made, or opposite of fan-made/ made by anti-Caillou people, watch the real actual show. And you're not going to make me hate Caillou! Nothing you say or do and no amount of anti-Caillou vibes is going to change how I feel about him. I love Caillou and I'm proud of it, I'm not ashamed of my love for Caillou and I don't see why I should be. And if you like Caillou too, congratulations! Be proud that you do and never let anyone shame you out of it! Besides haters are gonna hate. I made this blog so that hopefully another positive Caillou post will appear on google and be found. And I hope more positive blogs and other positive posts of Caillou will be made, as well as positive fan art of him! Although he's bald and has an unusual name, his name meaning "pebble," he's still a cute character to me. And I like his bald head. And I don't just like his physical appearance, I like what he is on the inside too! By the way, I think I was kidding about the "advocate" thing and definitely about the "best friend" thing but I really am a fan! So let's please give Caillou more respect, at least a little, and those of us who already do, let's continue to do so! Anymore positive things to say about Caillou? I'd love to hear! Category:Blog posts